


Everything I Want for Christmas

by Schuneko



Series: Adventures in ArroWood [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Torchwood
Genre: Christmas Party, Christmas Tree, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut, santa, thea to the rescue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuneko/pseuds/Schuneko
Summary: Set just a week or two after Underneath the Christmas TreeMore Holiday shenanigans for Al Sa-Her and Jamil Waladi
Relationships: Ianto Jones/Malcolm Merlyn, Laurel Lance/Tommy Merlyn
Series: Adventures in ArroWood [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/258190
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Everything I Want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AwatereJones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/gifts).



> I know it’s hella tropey...
> 
> I was just happy to get an idea and write a fic again. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Experiencing Ianto’s love of, and excitement for the season, had put Malcom in a downright cheerful mood. Tommy caught him (more than once) whistling a Holliday tune when he thought no one was watching. His dad had even volunteered to be Santa at the Queen’s annual Christmas party. There was no way he was missing this!

.

.

.

The fact that all the other adults in their fancy gowns, and well cut suits were all lining up to do it as well; had helped Ianto feel less odd for his want to sit on the white bearded man’s lap. He didn’t know why he wanted to do so, so badly, just that he did. Jones honestly had no idea his primary caregiver/lover was under the costume, but he was about to find out.

First though, first he wanted to find Malcolm. He could explain to the elder Merlyn, that since all the other guests were sitting on Santa’s lap for a picture, they should too. However, his lover was nowhere to be found at the moment. Oliver never realized Ianto had slipped off to search for his lover, too busy talking with Felicity, and Diggle about a case.

When Malcolm noticed his scamp was absent from the older Queen’s side. He did the only thing he could think of. Hoping to avoid causing a scene in the middle of yet another of The Queen’s parties. He asked his daughter to go looking for Ianto. Thea’s attitude towards her father’s charge had drastically changed once she had gotten to know Ianto better. The damaged man could literally charm Anyone. All he had to do was bake them something, and/or make them coffee. 

Thea had found said charge in the hall of Christmas Trees, just like her father had guessed. She would have smiled if she hadn’t noticed the stiffness in his stance, or the distress clear on his face. The younger Queen was confused till she spotted Cherrity Praskit just past Ianto. The woman had gained her fortune by marrying a rich man 60 years her senior. It made the age difference between her father, and Jones negligible. Even before her husband had died, it was well known, she got around… Any normal person could surely shrug off her unwanted advances, but Ianto Jones was no normal man, and she needed to move before this bottle blonde bimbo Really put her foot in it.

“Come on baby, I’m sure we can have a better time than staring at boring trees.” Mrs. Praskit giggled, trying to be sexy while she reeked of booze. Ianto had shifted, but not far enough, and her fingers brazenly brushed over his fly while her almost sticky painted lips hit his neck. “I know you want it, baby.” She purred, actually starting to rub her whole hand against his crotch.

She continued to paw at him, and his traitorous body was responding. Long forgotten taunts filled Ianto’s mind, and he couldn’t hold the whimper. He was trying so hard to be nice; he’d seen this woman at various meetings. Surely Malcolm wouldn’t like his PA being rude to a colleague; but he was running out of polite ways to say no. Even worse, was he really didn’t want to cause a scene because that would reflect poorly on his lover as well. The younger Queen reached them just as Cherrity’s fingers actually gripped the young man’s cock. Finally, Ianto lost it, and Thea kind of let it go to see what would happen. After all the hall was empty besides them, and far enough away from the main party that they wouldn’t be heard. 

“D-don’t W-want T-to, P-please, p-please L-leave!” Jones yelped/screeched, then immediately stopped. He quickly stepped away cowering, and afraid the woman would hit him. Afraid of what she’d tell his lover at the next meeting. His worst fears swirled in his head, maybe he was supposed to say yes. He was to be a perk of some deal Malcolm had made, and he’d ruined it. He’d been bad, and Santa would know, his lover would know. He almost burst out crying, just thinking of the punishment waiting for him. When unfamiliar, but gentle, and calming arms wrapped around him.

Thea quickly calmed Ianto down the way her father had said to if he wasn’t there. Then she threw an utterly scathing look at Cherrity, who seemed startled by the unexpected outburst. “If you weren’t totally wasted, and hardly worth the trouble, I’d charge you for harassment. Now get the fuck out of my house, or I tell my father you just assaulted his boyfriend, while badgering him for sex as he cried, and begged you to stop.” The younger Queen hissed as Ianto still shook against her. The other woman had enough brains to scurry from the room. The man whimpered as she went by. ‘Oh fuck this noise,I don’t care who she is.’ Thea thought, with a smirk. She was telling the elder Merlyn about this as soon as she could. The younger Queen took out her phone, and hoped her father had his blue tooth in.

.

.

.

Malcolm still dressed as Santa, but sans beard, and gloves. Practically ran to the Christmas Tree hall. Slowing down when he saw Thea happily explaining some of the ornaments on one of the trees to an enamored Jamil. He smiled, then remembered her telling him to get there quick. Unfortunately, the older Merlyn’s determination translated to mad when Ianto saw him. He shrank back behind Thea, with another whimper. Only staying put because ultimately, he knew he deserved his lover’s anger.

“S-sorry, s-sorry…p-please…p-please…” Ianto just kept mumbling the word, his arms not even up to block the anticipated slap, or punch. There was enough time for him to be killed, and revived a couple times at least. He wouldn’t fight, that would only make it worse. 

“Jamil what are you…” Malcolm started reaching for his lover only to have him wince like the touch burned. The elder Merlyn gently shushed, and cooed till Ianto timidly accepted the embrace, sobs distorting his muffled pleas for mercy. Then the older man looked at his daughter. Knowing he was likely to get better answers from her. “What happened!?” The older Merlyn demanded, while trying to keep his tone as neutral as possible so as not to upset his lover further. The younger queen explained what had transpired, and Malcolm of course was beyond livid, but that was for later. Right now he had an upset lover to reassure.

.

.

.

They were in a spare office/den well away from the party. Ianto was sitting on ‘Santa’s’ lap, rocking, and grinding against Malcolm’s still clothed cock. While his lover stroked his length through his open trousers. “I would Never use you, or let you be used that way. You are Mine, Jamil Walad! Only Mine! My beautiful, good boy.” Malcolm growled, lips nestled against his lover’s ear as they moved. “Say it. Say it my beautiful boy. Say it while you cum sitting in Santa’s lap.” The older man demanded, speeding up his strokes, and reveling in his lover’s frenzied moans.

“Y-yes D-daddy. Y-yours O-only Y-yours.” The younger man cried out as he orgasmed the first time. He wasn’t surprised when Daddy/Santa wanted to eat his arse so he could ride his lover. Ianto gasped, and moaned around his Daddy’s sizable dick as Malcolm’s tongue worked to relax his hole. This was far from how he had feared the party would end for him, and he couldn’t fathom being upset by that.

The elder Merlyn lined up his stiff cock with Ianto’s receptive hole. Letting his lover control how he was penetrated. Both of them moaning when Malcolm was fully seated inside him. Steadily increasing his speed, he started to cant his hips, and his lover eventually matched his rhythm. “Yes, my beautiful boy, my good boy.” The elder Merlyn praised, hoping to dispel all of Ianto’s fears of punishment because he was bad. “So good Ianto. So good for Daddy.”

The young man couldn’t speak, only moan as his lover’s sizable dick continued to hit his prostate. Soon they were both crying out their completion into each other’s skin. Only, Malcolm was still hard, he started to buck again, and Ianto whimpered at the hit to his over-sensitized prostate.The older man immediately stopped, but Ianto just shook his head, held his lover tighter, and started moving on his own. The earlier altercation was nearly forgotten. All he could sense was Malcolm’s love as the older Merlyn just reveled in the feel of Ianto around him.

That was all he’d wanted to ask Santa for. He already had everything he wanted, he just needed it to be alright for him to keep it. Jones figured if Santa gave it to him, then surely it had to be ok. He stoped thinking when, his lover took ahold of his cock. Jerking him of in a counterpoint to the older man’s almost erratic thrusts. They both finished with a cry muffled in each other’s skin. Time seeming to halt as they both recovered from the earth shattering orgasms.

**TBC…**


End file.
